How to Save a Life Or Two
by Florescent Moon Solo
Summary: This is my version of the end of Star Wars: Episode 3. This one-shot is in Obi-Wan Kenobi's perspective, and it's nothing like the ending of the real Episode 3. Note: Some of the things that happend in the movie have been changed to fit my needs. Enjoy!


**How to Save a Life… Or 2.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were in a heated battle on the planet of Mustafar. In a confusion of truths and lies, Anakin was pressured by the evil Chancellor Palpatine, who also goes by the name of Sith Lord Darth Sidious, to join the Dark Side. Of course, Obi-Wan, being his former master, and brother by everything but blood, had to save him. He tried talking to his wife, Padme Amidala, telling her that he murdered younglings, but she wouldn't believe him. She was concerned and scared for him though, so she took her star ship and flew to Mustafar with C3P0. Obi-Wan snuck into her ship and hid in the back, without her knowledge. When her ship landed, Anakin came racing out to greet her in a loving embrace. She confronted him about what Obi-Wan told her, and he denied by saying Obi-Wan was trying to break them apart. Padme asked Anakin to run away with her, where they could raise their baby away from all the troubles of the war, but Anakin refused by telling her about all the great power he has, and how they can rule the galaxy, and never have to run away and hide from anyone again. At that time, Padme knew her husband, and friend, had done the killing, and he had gone to the Dark Side. At that same moment, Obi-Wan decided to walk of the ship, were Anakin could see him. Anakin, furious and betrayed, accused Padme for bringing Obi-Wan to kill him, and used telekinesis powers to throttle Padme, leaving her unconscious on the Mustafar landing platform. Shocked at how far his old apprentice had really fallen, Obi-Wan engaged Anakin in a light saber battle. This battle destroyed many parts of Mustafar. They were getting far in the battle, and Obi-Wan was truly starting to believe that this could be the end. _What had happened to Anakin Skywalker, the boy I met over 10 years ago, that just wanted to be a Jedi and free the people of Tatoonie, and his mother? Where has he gone?_ Obi-Wan thought, as Anakin jumped onto a droid in the lava to continue their battle. _It's all my fault…_ But at that moment, Obi-Wan came up with a brilliant plan to save Anakin. When Anakin jumped onto the bridge that Obi-Wan was on, Obi-Wan looked up and yelled, "Padme! Don't do it!". At hearing his wife's name, Anakin turned to the direction Obi-Wan was looking. And for that split second that Obi-Wan had before Anakin figured out that Padme was no where in sight, Obi-Wan punched Anakin in the head, knocking him out cold. Then, Obi-Wan lifted his friend up, and carried him back to the ship, where C3P0 was yelling at him to get back on the ship, because Padme was about to give birth. Of course Anakin was still asleep for the birth of his two children. Obi-Wan told Padme about what had happened, and his plan to save Anakin. She was so happy and grateful that her husband would be alright, that she found the will to live. When Anakin awoke, he told Obi-Wan that he had the worst dream. He said to Obi-Wan,

"I dreamed that I was on Mustafar, and Padme was telling me that I… I killed younglings, and then I yelled at her and chocked her with my powers. Then you and I were battling, and I almost killed you!".

"What a terrible dream." Obi-Wan said to Anakin. "But sadly, you did kill younglings.

"I… I what!" Anakin shouted.

"You were confused and lost by lies the Chancellor told you, that you decided to join the Dark Side, and his first task was for you to kill all the Jedi, and well, you and the Clones did. Accept Yoda and myself." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"I joined the Dark Side?" Anakin asked, so very confused and upset.

"You did. But only for a moment. You were actually coming to Mustafar to stop the Chancellor from doing anymore harm. Which I'm quite grateful

for, because I don't know what I, Padme or your 2 children would do without you." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Two children? Padme had twins? That's wonderful! Wait… Is Padme, alive?"

"She very much is, my young apprentice. Now, I'm sure everything you were just told has filled you with joy, and devastated you. So have a rest, and we will figure everything out tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn't argue, because he still couldn't believe he murdered younglings and other Jedi, and was to ashamed with himself to see his wife, or his children. So he followed Obi-Wan's orders, and fell asleep.

* * *

***An hour later***

Obi-Wan was talking to Yoda via hologram, telling him about the nights events.

"Well, truth we must tell young Skywalker." Yoda said.

"I know Master, but Anakin has been threw so much, what with turning to the Dark Side, and being told that he killed younglings and other Padawan, that I think we should wait till he is fully back with us, before we tell him anything else then what I have already. He might become so upset and angry with himself, that he'll go back to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, for now. But Jedi, Skywalker can not still be, with what he has done. Not for a long while." Yoda said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think that this experience could make him a better Jedi, though. He does have to be told the complete truth about everything he did, but for now, I think he needs a break from being a Jedi, and fighting in this war. I think he should be in, well, not exactly exile, but away from everyone else for a while. Maybe he could go back to Naboo and be with Padme and his new children for a awhile, then when he is emotionally ready, come back and see us again."

"Good idea, that is. I will discuss this with the council." Yoda said.

"Okay, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said, then turned of the hologram. He went to check on Padme, Anakin, and the babies, and make sure they were all safe. Then, he went to the front of the ship and chatted a bit with C3P0.

* * *

Well, hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated my stories and stuff for a while, but I'm back! So, about this story, I know that your probably thinking "Hey! Padme never had her babies on the ship!" and "What? After they battle in the lava, Obi-Wan jumps onto land!". But want to know what? This is MY version of how I think it should have ended, because I LOVE Anakin, and he didn't deserve to go all evil and stuff. I know that episode 4, 5 and 6 would have STUNK with out Darth Vadar, but what can say, Anakin is sexy. Some other things in the story might not be the same because this is MY version of how it should have ended, as I said ^ up there. And if I got any of the names or places wrong, tell me in a review, and I'll be sure to change it. Thank you for reading!

Review's are love, so please review!

-Florescent Moon


End file.
